Science sans conscience
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Parce qu'on s'est tous/toutes demandé(e)s ce qui était arrivé au cadavre du Demodog dans le frigo de Joyce Byers.


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème_ **«** _ **Question**_ **»** _. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné._

 _Je spoile intégralement (ou presque) la saison 2 donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, passez votre chemin (ou allez la regarder immédiatement :p)_

* * *

 **Science sans conscience**

.

Il commençait à se fait beaucoup trop vieux pour ses conneries. Quand il était revenu ici (Après Sarah… Après le divorce), il avait cru que le reste de sa vie ne consisterait qu'en querelles de voisins sans conséquence autour d'un champs de courgettes (Ou de citrouilles. On venait de fêter Halloween après tout), d'arrestations de certains piliers de bar bien connus pour avoir le coup de poing facile après avoir trop bu (Et non, il n'en faisait certainement pas partie) et de remontage de bretelle en règle de gamins qui s'ennuyaient un peu trop parce que c'était Hawkins et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, même en ayant son permis (Et non, il n'avait certainement jamais fait partie de ces gamins des années plus tôt. Il savait courir vite, lui).

Mais il s'était trompé. Évidemment. Sa vie, maintenant, c'était conspiration, visite régulière à un laboratoire aux expériences plus que douteuses, chasse aux monstres et éducation d'une gamine qui pouvait ouvrir et fermer, il ne savait vraiment comment, des portes vers une autre dimension, et bouger les objets avec son esprit.

La gamine était sans aucun doute la meilleure partie.

Elle dormait sur le siège à côté de lui pour le moment. Il avait pensé à retourner dans leur cabine, perdue au milieu des bois, là où il l'avait cachée pendant une année mais entre le gamin Byers et le reste, il avait préféré retourner chez Joyce. Et puis, cela lui ferait certainement plaisir à elle aussi. Il l'avait séparé du gamin des Wheeler pendant un an après tout…

La voiture de Joyce n'était pas devant sa maison mais il y en avait une autre en revanche. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Problème ? »

Elle était réveillée.

« Reste là. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

Mais elle était déjà dehors parce que le gamin des Wheeler venait d'apparaître devant la porte de la maison. Il les laissa à leur retrouvaille pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de demander ce que c'était que cette voiture. Le gamin garda le silence tandis que le fils Harrington apparaissait derrière lui.

Il était… On l'avait passé à tabac. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était donc passé dans cette maison ? Et pourquoi ce gamin n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ?

Parce qu'il était la personne la plus âgée qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux plus tôt et que vu son état, le gamin n'avait certainement pas dû être en état de conduire où que ce soit…

Le fils Harrington lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faillit hurler en comprenant que c'était grâce à lui et aux autres enfants que ces espèces de bestioles avaient déserté le laboratoire plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. C'était fait. Pour le gamin, le frère de la rouquine apparemment, qui se trouvait allongé sur le sol de la maison de Joyce en revanche…

En vérité, même pour ça, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment mis à part l'installer plus confortablement quelque part mais après ce que venait de lui raconter Steve, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il ne pouvait que prendre note de la situation et penser à surveiller ce type à l'avenir.

Avec l'aide du fils Harrington, il installa les gamins tant bien que mal pour la nuit. Joyce aurait certainement été plus indiquée que lui pour cette tâche mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

Il finit par aller dans la cuisine, vit la nourriture par terre, ouvrit immédiatement le frigo.

Il hurla.

Il n'était pas question que cette bestiole reste ici.

L'un des gamins (Évidemment, c'était ce gamin là) surgit brusquement à côté de lui tandis qu'il sortait l'immonde bestiole du réfrigérateur.

« Non. Non. Non. Vous pouvez pas faire ça. Vous vous rendez pas compte. C'est une découverte historique. »

Il n'en avait rien à faire. Cette chose devait disparaître. Il n'était pas question que Joyce trouve ce machin dans son frigo à son retour. Il ignora donc le gamin qui se trouvait à côté de lui pour sortir de la maison et brûler le cadavre qu'il avait dans les bras.

Évidemment, le gamin le suivit.

« Vous pouvez pas l'enterrer dans le jardin ! On en a besoin. Personne n'a jamais vu un truc de ce genre. On doit l'étudier. Vous vous rendez pas compte. Ça ressemble à une plante mais ça a l'air de partager certains traits avec les amphibiens et les reptiles. Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'aime pas les températeures froides. Peut-être qu'en cherchant du côté des plantes carnivores... »

Il continuait de l'ignorer. Le gamin continuait de parler.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire disparaître. Ça serait comme empêcher Darwin d'embarquer sur le Beagle ! »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était que ce Darwin et ce Beagle et de toute façon, il s'en moquait. La seule question qu'il avait à l'esprit pour le moment, c'était « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire de son briquet ? ».

« En l'étudiant, on pourra répondre à une tonne de questions scientifiques. On pourrait peut-être même expliquer d'où vient la vie. »

Il se figea et se retourna enfin vers l'enfant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans ce putain de labo à ton avis ? »

La question le fit taire. Enfin. Et le gamin eut l'air de se mettre à réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il lui dit d'une toute petite voix :

« Mais… Mais je ne ferai de mal à personne, moi.

-T'en es sûr de ça ? »

Il était sans doute injuste et le gamin avait sûrement les meilleures intentions du monde mais il ne pouvait laisser cette bestiole ici. Pas après ce qui s'était passé au laboratoire. Pas après… Joyce ne devait pas voir ça dans son frigo.

Le gamin était toujours en train de réfléchir tandis qu'il déposait enfin la bestiole par terre. Il commença ensuite à chercher de quoi la brûler. Il n'était pas question de simplement l'enterrer.

« Je pourrais juste garder un échantillon de peau, dit alors l'enfant. Ou une dent ? »

Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il le fixa. L'enfant se mit bientôt à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. C'était bon de voir qu'il était toujours capable de faire une chose pareille, qu'El (et Joyce aussi sans doute) était la seule vraiment capable de lui résister.

« Je vais peut-être aller voir comment va Steve… Et Mike… Et El… Et...

-Ouais. Fais donc ça. »

Et lui, pendant ce temps, il s'occuperait de faire disparaître (De leur ville ? De leur pays ? De leur terre ? De leur planète ? De leur dimension ?) cette immonde bestiole avant que Joyce, ses fils et la fille aînée des Wheeler ne soit de retour dans leur maison.

…

* * *

Ah Dustin… Ce gamin est adorable… Tous ces gamins sont adorables, chacun dans leur genre, en fait...


End file.
